What Did Happen In The Past?
by Jeff117
Summary: A prequel to my storys,Love is always powerfull and A new adventure.It takes place where John and Lisa are chicks,They had wonder life with their parents and their friends,but what did happen to their parents?How was their life great?Find out in this prequel.Reviews are welcome.but no flames.Rated T for deaths violents and no bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**Well howdy everyone,nah im just kidding,hello everyone welcome to this to prequel my storys,Love is always powerfull,and A new adventure,now this story won't be rated is only rated T,this is about what happen in the past,it take place where John and Lisa are almost one year chicks please of this story if you get a chance,so yeah enjoy this story...**

* * *

**Chapter 1:Who is my best sister?**

In the morning in the female chick macaw is flying away from something,she is scared,so she lifts and hides under the rock to cover her self,she sees the chich pasting by,the male chick looks back at the female chick and started rushing at her.

She tries to take off but she is stuck in the chick got closer and pusher down and said.'Tag you're it.'

Female chick laughing,he helped her get out of the vine and helped her up

She hugged him and said.'Oh John,you finally got me.'

John is the green wing macaw who is Lisa's brother,hes been spending time alot with has brown eyes,same color as his father,and his beak and him talons and dark black.

'Yes i did Lisa.'John said as he hugs his sister back.

Lisa is a same species as John and her parents,she has blue eyes,same color as her beak and her talons and light black.

John and Lisa release the hugs and John said.'And of course i have something for you that you don't like.'

'Oh no John please don't.'Lisa said.

'Itttts tickle time!'John jumped on Lisa and tikkleing Lisa's is starting to laughing as John tickling Lisa's wings,her neck,but there is one thing that is missing,Lisa's feet!

John is now going for a feet and tikling under Lisa's feet,she is screaming and laughing at the same time.

One minute and a half later John now calming down and got up,but John stoped her.'Nah ah,before i let you up,i want to say it.'

'Say what?'Lisa said worried.

'Who has the best sister?'

'You do.'

John now finally let go of her and she got up.

Lisa giggles and hugs John,he hugs her back.'Oh John,what im i going to do with you?'

'Like me,feed me,hug me,spend time with me.'John said.

'Oh John.'Lisa hugs him harder,not wanting to let go of her best brother,until.'John Lisa dinner time!'Their mother yelled.

'We will be right there mom!'John and Lisa yelled.

Lisa let go of John and they fly to the hollow.

* * *

John and Lisa landed at the hollow,.

'Hey John and Lisa,look whos here.'Dad said.

They have now shown Daniel the scarlet macaw.

'Daniel!'John and Lisa flew into Daniels chest and hug their best friend.

'Well you two missed me do you?'Daniel said.

John and Lisa nodded as Daniel hugged them back,he looks at John and Lisa's father sand said.'And you're so glad i can see these guys Kevin?'

Kevin nodded,he walks over to his wife named Ash and ask.'Hey Ash,could we let John Lisa and Daniel have fun after dinner?'

'Why sure honey,and then you and i can have some fun for while.'Ash said before they kiss.

'Ewww.'John and Lisa stopped looking at their parents.

Kevin and Ash stopped kissing and looks at John and Lisa.'Hey John and Lisa,how about you have fun with Daniel and you're friends while you're father and i have some fun.'

'Yes mom.'John and Lisa said.

'See you two later Kevin and Ash.'Daniel said.

'Will do.'Kevin and Ash said.

* * *

While outside John is talking with Lisa and their Toucan friends.

'So how are you guys today?'John said.

'Good.'Male Toucan said.

'Great.'Second male Toucan said.

'Cool.'Female Toucan said.

'Blah.'Second female Toucan said.

'What is that surpose to mean sister?'Male Toucan asked.

'Well brother,im not having a good week here and because you bullys except John and Lisa making me feel bad.'Second female Toucan said.

'Im with you sister.'Female Toucan said.

'Oh great,so now you're with her.'Male Toucan said.

'Yes i am,you got a problem with that?'

'Yeas,sister,yes,i do have a problem,look at her she is so stupid and scared like a little girl and she never gets better.'

'What did you just say about me?'Second female Toucan asked as she gets angry at her brother.

'Ummmmmm,nothing,i said you're cute funny and-'He was cut off by her attack on him,his other brother tries to help him but his other sister attack him,their all attacking each other leaving John and Lisa to watch them.

'Um John,why do they always do this?'Lisa asked.

'I don't know Lisa,its what brothers and sister use to do.'John replied.

The fight just keep going,until their big brother shows up.'Hey,would you all knock it off before i call our mother?'Big male Toucan said to his brothers and his sisters.

They all stopped the fight because of their big brother's command.

He walks to his sister.'im sorry that you're brother calls you stupid and scared'He said and then looks at his brother.'And i think he will say sorry to you.'His brother walks to his sister and said.'Im sorry sister,if there is anything i can do tell me ane then i will do it for you.'He said.

His sister is starting to think and think and think,until she gots it.'How about you wash my back today right now,sense you got me dirty by attacking you.'She said.'Oh god n-Fine.'He said.

'Good,now lets go.'She said before she and her brother flys to to the bath.

Their big brother looks at John and Lisa.'Well well well if it is'nt John and Lisa,good to see you two again.'

'Good to see you too Rafael.'John and Lisa said.

Rafael looks at his brother and his sister.'And you two,go do something or spend time with each other.'

His brother and his sister nodded and then took off.

Rafael looks at John and Lisa and then he hugs them,he broke it quickly.'So how are you two doing today?'

'Very great Rafael.'They both said.

'Um Rafael,what is going on with you're sister?Is she angry about something.'Lisa asked.

'Well she is not really having a good time this week,She haven't play with her friends for awhile.'

'So you're sister is really going to make her brother wash her dirty back?'John asked.

Rafael giggles and replied.'Oh yeah,big time man,big time.'

'Im so glad i did not go with them so that i won't have to throw up in front of them'

Lisa and Rafael starting laughing at John's stopped and Rafael whispers to Lisa's ear.'Man you do have a best brother.'

Lisa made a dream face at John.'Oh yes a do Rafael,yes i do.'

Rafael looks at Lisa with her dream face.'Ummm,okay so what are you two going to do?'

'Oh were waiting for Danial to come back.'

'John Lisa!'Danial yelled in the background flying towardsJohn Lisa and Rafael.

Danial landed and looks at Rafael.'Hey young Rafael.'

'Hey uncle Danial.'Rafael said.

'So how are you guys today,anything happen?'

'You don't want to know.'

Their all laughing and starting to chat all day.

* * *

**Ahhh yes,Rafael my second favorite character from Rio movie,he is the chick too like John and Lisa,what will happen next?Find out in the next chapter and please i spelled something wrong pm out for next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2:Story and New Lovers?

Chapter 2:Story and New Lovers?...

'So Rafael,how was you're brothers and you're sisters?'Danial asked Rafael.

'I told you,you don't need to know about them.'Rafael replied.

'Sure you do,John and Lisa knows what happened,right John and Lisa?'

John and Lisa nodded.

'See,now tell me what happened.'Danial said.

'Well i was flying around to look for you guys,and then i found my brothers and my sisters and John and Lisa talking,i was spying on i heard my brother called my sister stupid and scared like a little girl,so she attacks him,and my other sister attacks my other brother,so i flew down their to stop the fight,and then my brother says sorry to her,and shes making him wash her back to get the dirts off of her at the water.'Rafael finished before Danial starting to laugh harder and fell to his back from his story.

John and Lisa is now laughing with him.

'Okaaaay you guys can stop laughing now.'Rafael said.

They all stopped laughing exept Lisa who is laughing really harder.

She is now crying of laughingness(I don't know if that word exist.)but she can't stop laughing.

'Um,Lisa,you can stop now.'John trys to calm his sister down,but he failed.

John got a grabs Lisa while laughing,walks towards the water and throw her into it.

She is still in the water,her half body pops up and yelled and stops laughing.'JOHN!'

Johns laughing and Lisa pulls him into the water with her,but John yelled.'LISA!'

She wraps her wings around him tightly,John trys to escape but Lisa is too strong.

John can't really help it but wraps his wings around her too.

'Oh John,im glad you got me to stop laughing.'Lisa said and smiles.

'I know,you were laughing crazy like dad.'John said.

Rafael and Danial looks at John and Lisa hugging in the water.

'Wow,looks like John got Lisa to stop laughing.'Rafael said with his jaw dropped.

'Yep,yep yep yep,yep,i could that like my mom.'Danial said.

John and Lisa got out of the water to clean them self off.

'Man you two are so cute!'Rafael said.

John and Lisa's face turned red and brushed deeply.

'Sooooooooo,who was you're sister and you're brother names again?'Lisa asked Rafael.

'Kan,my ,my brother.'Rafael replied.

'I wonder what their doing right now.'

'Maybe Kan is still making Beta clean her back at the pool.'

* * *

'Man Beta,why do you have to call me stupid and scared?'Kan said to Beta who is cleanin her back.

'Well because you are like one.'

Kan looks at him and pushes him away.'Well maybe you're the same too.'

'What do you think im the bad guy?Well im not,why do you always be angry everytime and everyday?What did happen to you?Me and you don't always like each all the time,why can you just act nice everyday?'

'Because-because-im alone.'She said as she's starting to get tears and looks down at the water.

Beta walks to her and hold her and turned her to face him.'Kan,im sorry for what i said to you,you're not alone,mom and dad and our sister and our brother and i have you,there is nothing to be alone.'

'I know,but you hate me,and i never have love with the other male toucon,im just broken.'

'Kan,you will hate me and kill me and be angry for this for the rest of you're lifes.'He said.

He quickly put his little beak into his sister's beak.

Kan was very surprised for 30 seconds.

Beta pulled away from her.'Im sorry Kan,do you hate me now?'

Kan did not answer but kissing Beta.

'I love you Beta.'

'I love you too Kan.'

They continue to kiss for awhile while not being seen.

They wrapped around their wings each other while kissing.

Beta broke it and said.'We can not tell mom and dad and our siplings and lets wait to tell Rafael in a future.'

'Agree Beta.'They are now kissing again and stayed into the water.

* * *

**Oh boy,Kan and Beta are together now,will Rafael find out later or will he find out in the future?And what will happen to Kevin and Ash?Find out in the next chapter and reviews are welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3:Snake and Deaths

**********************New chapter here.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Snake and Deaths...**

'Well are you two ready to go?'Danial asked.

'Yep.'John and Lisa said at the same time.

'Well im going to go ho-hey Kan and Beta,whats up!'Rafael said as Kan and Beta flys to them.

'Were doing great.'Both said.

'It looks like you two are happy.'John said.

'Oh yeah,we are happy.'Kan said as she looks at Beta.

'Well thats great,um Kan how are you happy?'Lisa asked.

'Oh were not telling a secret.'Beta said.

'Secret?'

Kan and Beta nodded.

'Oh great,looks like you two make a secret?Oh wow and wow.I wish i could know.'Danial said.

'Oh don't worry'

'Me and Kan will tell you in a future.'

'Um, see you guys tomorrow.'Rafael said as he flys off.

'Bye Rafael!'All said.

'Well'John and i are going home now so see you Danial and see you Kan and Beta.'Lisa said.

'Yeah um what she guys.'John said.

John and Lisa flys off to their family hollow,Lisa see Danial waving his wing and Kan and Beta waving their wings too as they hold their wings each other.

_Somethings up with those two._Lisa thoughts.

* * *

As John and Lisa flying to their family hollow.,Lisa was starting thinking about Kan and Beta.

'Hey um John?'

'Yes Lisa?'

'Do you know whats going with Kan and Beta?'

'No,why.'

'Well...Never mind.'

* * *

They landed at their mom and dad's hollow.

'Mom dad you here?'Both said as their searching for their parents and their now in the hollow.

'AHHHHHHHH!'They heard the scream.

'Did you hear that?'Lisa asked.

'Yeah,lets go.'John replied.

John and Lisa flys out of the hollow to find that scream.

* * *

They land at the ground and they see that the big snake attacks Kevin and Ash,their baddly wounded and can't move.

'MOM DAD!'They yelled.

The snake looks at John and Lisa.'Welllll,looksssssss like the new sssssssnack isssssss you two come here and let me tassssssste you.'

'NOOOO!'Kevin and Ash screams and tries to get up and failed,their bloods are coming out fast and can't wait that long.

The snake heard the noise and stops moving to John and Lisa.

He sees Danial rushing to it and grabs him and throws the snake to the bushes

'You two go to you're parents now while i deal with this snake.'Danial said before continues to attack the snake.

John and Lisa rushes to their parents,they see that their mom and dad is still dying.

'Jo...John...Lisa.'Kevin said as hes dying.

'Yes dad?'John and Lisa said as their crying of sadness.

'Were...sorry for...not beeing...with...you two...much.'

'...'Sniff'...We know dad.'

'John...Lisa...listen...to me closely...Before...you're father...and i...dies.'

John and Lisa nodded saddly.

'You...must take care...of you're...self...what ever...you do...don't...leave...ever...each...other-'She said her final words.

'Mom?Dad?'

Its too late,they are dead.

Lisa and John crys harder on their parents dead bodys.

They heard a the see Danial with blood marks on him.

'I...killed the ...are they dead?'

John nodded and Lisa says nothing but crys on John's shoulder and wraps around her and crys.

Danial looks down saddly and looks at their parents,he walks to them and close their eyes.

'Why did you...do that Danial?'John asked.

'To let them go to humans or animals dies,they close their eyes to make them sleep so that they can go to heaven.'Danial explaned.'Im sorry you two.'

Danial walks to them and grabs them and them in his chest and begins crying with them.

* * *

So they buryed Kevin and Ash hours ago,it was midnight and Lisa sat up all right.

She want to Kevin and Ash's graves and put each flower on each of them.'Hello mom and dad,i know you missed John and i already,but...If that snake was not after you,you would be still alive,were sorry for not being with you two too much.I don't know what John and i are going to do without you two,but were staying at Danial's hollow for a long time until John and i finds ourself a new sorry that you two are John and I will always be with you guys cause you two are the best parents we ever we will never forgot about you two for the rest of our you two can hear me,wer will always be with you two forever.'Lisa can hear someone landed and walks to her,it was her little brother John.'Oh John.'Lisa hugs him and started crying on his shoulder while her wings wrapped around him.'Im sorry Lisa.'He said and then he crys stayed their for 4 minutes before returning to Danial's hollow.

* * *

**Sniff,that was a sad chapter right will happen to John and Lisa?Find out in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4:2 Years Later

Chapter 4:2 Years Later...

* * *

2 Years Later...

Its been 2 years since John and Lisa's parents died,their name was Kevin and Ash,they were a awesome parents to John and Lisa,but the snake did kill them,Danial did kill the snake and buryed Kevin and Ash in the dirt,John and Lisa was very very sad that they now 2 years now,John and Lisa are 3 years old,and in next 5 years they will live in their own hollow together.

'Man what a day.'Lisa said while looking at the sunlight.

'Yep sister,what a day too.'John said while looking at the sunlight with Lisa.

The sunlight was blocked by toucan chick which is Rafael,their second best is now 4 years older then his brothers and his have been John and Lisa's best friend for 3 years now.

'Hey amigos.'Rafael said as he touch down next to John and Lisa.

'Hey Rafael.'Lisa said.

'Hey Rafael,i see you're working on you're portuguese words.'John said.

'Yep,i am learning it from my papa.'Rafael said.

'Good for you Rafael.'

'Thank you Lisa,so where is Danial?'

'Oh he's out for awhile,so that Lisa and i can enjoy the day here.'

'Well good,cause you two need some time together today.'

'Yep,like mom and dad use to do.'Lisa looks down with a tear.

John put a wing on her shoulder.'I miss our parents too Lisa,alot.'

'Sorry that you're parents died two years ago.'

'Well good thing you did not forgot is you're siplings Rafael?'John asked.

'Oh pretty good,they are doing wonderfull and-'He was cut off by flapping noise which is Danial who landed right next to John Lisa and Rafael.

'Well hello you three.'

'Hello Danial.'Lisa and Rafael said.

'Jello Danial.'John said,he forgot to say hello.

They all looked at John who says jello to Danial,and then they all starting to laugh at John.

'What,whats so funny?'John worried.

'You.'Danial said.

They all stopped laughing.

'Man John,you always makes us laugh,even 't you know you're still funny?'Lisa giggles as she got closer to John.

'Oh g well thank you Lisa.'John said.

Lisa giggles again and hugs John.

'Are they sweet together Rafael?'Danial whispers to Rafael's little ear.

'Oh yeah,they are.'Rafael whispers to Danial's big ear too.'Well im heading off now,and please i will try not to get lost.'

John and Lisa giggles.'Well bye and good luck Rafael.'

'Will do,see you guys later.'Rafael flys off to his home.

'Bye Rafael!'All said their byes.

'Well John and Lisa lets go back to our hollow now.'Danial said.

'Right behind you Danial.'John Lisa and Danial went back into the hollow for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Sorry for short,but i promise the next one will be long i there is any words problems,pm me and i wil fix it.**


	5. Chapter 5:5 Years Later

Chapter5:5 Years Later...

* * *

5 Years later...

John and Lisa are 8 years old now and now grown ups and ready to get their new hollow for and Lisa was chicks,and now they are now big and tall and grown is handsome and big Lisa is pretty and beautiful and big bird like are like their parents,well almost.

Danial is in in hollow waiting for John and Lisa to come before they find them self a new hollows.

John and Lisa landed at Danials hollow.

'Wow,look at you two,all grown up.'Danial said with a smile.

John and Lisa smiles.'Well Danial,its been nice staying with you,but Lisa and i are oing to find a hollow in a minute.'John said.

'Yep,god you two are soo cute.'

'Why thank you Danial.'Lisa said.

'I would love to thank you two for being in this hollow for 8 really going to miss you two being living here.'

'Awww,group hug.'John Lisa and Danial have a group hug.

* * *

So after John and Lisa lefted Danial's hollow,John and Lisa is now searching for a hollow for two of been searching and searching and searching for hours,and then they found one.

'How about this one Lisa?'John pointed at the big tall tree.

'Yes,thats rights.'

'Finaly we found a great tree,lets go inside of it see.'

John and Lisa landed inside of the tree they found,its is empty,no leafs,no sticks,it fits two birds or three birds,and its big and small tree.

'Well,what do you think?'John looks at Lisa with the excited face,she loves it alot then Danial's looks at John and run towards him and hugs him.'I really love it alot and alot you for finding a right tree for us to live in.'

John hugs her back'Well thank you Lisa,man it really took us hours to find a right really tired.'

'Me too,its getting late,lets go find leafs for our new tree,and then we can go to sleep.'

'Good idea,lets go.'They flew off to go find leafs for bed,after they find leafs they put them down and turned them into a leaf bed,they sat down on their new bed and sleep together.

'Good night John.'

'Good night Lisa.'

* * *

John and Lisa woke up quickly by a toco toucan bird,Rafael who is grown up too,he has really lon beak like the other toucans,his brothers and his sisters are gone to the other places and find a new hollow and never see's Rafael again.

'Hey my favorite amigos!'Rafael rans to John and Lisa and give them a big hug,they hugged him back.

'Wow Rafael,i never seen you so excited before.'John sais after they are done hugging.

'I know,because you two find you're self a new hollow for you said.'So i did not mean to wake you two up,and could you two answer my question?'

'Its okay Rafael,we were about to wake up anyways,and yes.'John said.

'After you two have breakfast,would you two go to the club with me and meet two awesome singers in the world?'

'Sure we would love to meet two birds,and Lisa and i never been to the club before.'

'Well thats goo-Whaaaaaat?You two never been to a club before?'

John and Lisa nodded at his question.

'Ho...How come you two never-Never mind,well would you two like to go to the party for the first time?'

John and Lisa nodded and then flys to a club with Rafael who is leading them to.

* * *

So they finally went outside of the club where they landed.

They walked inside before entering inside of the club.

'Ladies and Gentleman,i give you,the best club in Rio,ever!'Rafael announced before he open the sheets revealing the dancing birds,chatting birds,singers birds,bars,tables,and club is huge like humans partys and clubs.

'Well,what do you think?'

'I...I can't believe it,this is amazing this is the best thing ever!Right Lisa?'

'Indeed John.'

'You know,my parents use to come here alot and party,they love enjoying it.'Rafael said.

'I missed our parents.'John looks down with a put her wing on his shoulder and looks at him.'I miss them too John.'

John looks at her and he was cut off by a voice.'Hey Rafael how you doing man!'

Canary and Cardinal birds came to Rafael,and looks at John and Lisa.

'Well well looks like two lovers are new to the club.'Canary bird said.

'What?No were not,she is my sister.''He is my brother.'

'Geez okay okay don't get mad.'Canary bird said.

'John Lisa,this is Nico the Canary,and Pedro the Cardinal,Nico Pedro,this is John and Lisa the green wings macaws.'Rafael said.

'Hello.'

'Hello.'

'Dang,you two are soo cute.'Pedro said before John and Lisa's faces turned red like a tomato and brushed harder.

'Well um thank you,um this is our first time being at the club with John.'Lisa said.

'Oh really?Can you two sing?'Nico asked.

John and Lisa nodded.

'Well'i think we have a song for you two to .'Pedro flys off to the stage.'Alright everyone!We have two quests tonight and their names is John and Lisa.'The light pointed at John and Lisa which it effects the the birds.'And their going to sing a song for us Lisa.'

John and Lisa cleared their heads and sings.

(Quick update song,im not putting the lyrics in here this time,but in my sequel to A New Adventure story i will,anyways no lyrics in this chapter but the song is Blow me Away,its one of the Halo 2 song.)

The song stopped and the crowds are going really crazy and cheering right now after John and Lisa stopped singing.

Nico and Pedro clapping too.'Hey Pedro,do you think they are the best and looked like two lovers'?He whispers to Pedro.

'I bet they are and are Nico.'Pedro whispers back.

John and Lisa looks at each other,and hugged.'We did it!'

Rafael had his wings in his chest and smiles._Thats my best friends._

Nico and Pedro flew right next to John and Lisa.

'You two are amazing!'Pedro and Nico said.

'Thanks,it was our first time.'

* * *

After John and Lisa lefted the club,they decided to spend time with each other,going out,going to the beach,and throw some fruits at the monkeys to pissed them off,after that they are done for a day.

'Man that was a great spending time with you John.'

'It sure is sister.'

'Well,lets call it for a day brother,lets go to bed.'

John and Lisa sat down in their leaf bed and lied down right next to each other and falls to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6:6 Years Later

Chapter 6:6 Years Later...

* * *

John and Lisa is flying around in the forest,looking for they heard a voice.'John Lisa,come with me.'It was Rafael.

John and Lisa following him.'What is it Rafael?'

'Just someone that you want to meet.'

John and Lisa did not know what who it is,but they will about to find out.

* * *

They landed at Rafael's hollow,and they see the female keel billed toucan inside.

'Eva,this is my friends John and Lisa,meet my new wife Eva.'

'Wait,you're new mate?'John asked.

'Yeah,sorry that i haven't told you guys about her for awhile,and now you met her.'

'Well,Eva its nice to meet you,um this is my brother John,what Rafael said.'Lisa said while helding her talon to Eva.

'Its nice to meet you too Lisa,and John.'Eva said as she shakes Lisa's talon,and goes for John's.

'You too.'John said after their done shaking their talons.'So are you two going to have kids soon?'

'Oh yeah,me and Rafael will have kids.'

'Awww,i hope their going to be cute.'

'Yeah,well its been nice seening you two today but Rafael and i got somethings to hey we can see each other again.'

'That sounds good.'

'Me too,well Lisa and i are off now soo catch you two later.'John and Lisa flys out of the hollow.'Bye!'

Eva walked to Rafael.'They sure are looked like a nice lovers.'

'I hope they fall in love with each other yeah they are very cute.'

'But not as cute as me.'

'Not as cute as you sweetheart.'They leaned in for kiss and stayed into the hollow.

* * *

**Very short chapter, the final one will be long.**


	7. Final Chapter:13 Years Later

**Well guys this is a last chapter for this story,sorry that this story have to be short,but in a sequel to A New Adventure story will be the series,i hope you all read this last chapter and please this final chapter,it now takes place in A New Adventure story before their kids are hatch.**

* * *

Final Chapter:13 Years Later...

* * *

'Ahhh is this great visiting here Lisa?'

'It sure is John.'

John and lisa are enjoying themself at the beach.

'Hey um John,when will the eggs hatch?'

'Maybe tommorow.'

'Thats good,cause i want to spend time with you before they hatch.'

John smiles and looks at Lisa who is closer to him,he leaned closer to her and put his beak into her's.

They hold each other and sits on the sands with their sides.

Lisa broke it.'Um John.'

'Yes Lisa.'

'Ummmm...Do you remeber the past when you and i were chicks?'

John remembered.'Yes what about it?'

'Well,remember you scared me and started to tickling?'

'Oh realllly?You want me to tickle you?'John has his evil smile.

'Oh no,please don't.'Lisa was attacked by John,he held her down on the sand waiting to be tickle.

So he starting to tickle her with his wings.'HAHAHA,John stop,hahaha!'

John tickles Lisa's wings her chest,and her now he goes for her head.

John opens his beak,he kissed Lisa and got wraps her wings around him and pulled him to chest to chest,body to body and head to head.

John and Lisa closed their eyes and enjoying the presure.

They rolled around in the sand and John got on top of him.

John opened his eyes he see's Lisa's tears.

John quickly broke the kiss.'Lisa are you alright?'

'...'Sniff'...I still remember the past where our parents died.'Lisa starting to cry,she hugged John and crys in his shoulder.

'I remember that past too Lisa.'John cries too.

'Why,why do we never spend time with them alot?'Lisa stopped crying.

'I don't know,but we still have to get though this.'

'...'Sniff'...Okay John.'They hugged and clean them self off and flys back to their hollow.

* * *

**Well that was not a good a finish story,sequel to A New Adventure will be here my final chapter for this story and bye for now.**


End file.
